Angel in the Snow
by Pandamett
Summary: Alright something that won't have a mass upload as I have recently begun to work on it. Chapter one was posted to deviantART today so it will be updated here the same time on deviantART c: The pairing is human Bunnymund and Jack Frost c: Every few chapters I might have an author's note at the end of a chapter. These are important and should be read for your benefit.
1. A Guardian's Carol (1)

Angel in the Snow

Chapter One

Yes it can happen!

"Bunny look it can't happen. I'm sorry it just can't," Jack sighed and left.

Bunnymund sat in the warm grass of the Warren and picked up an uncoloured egg and gazed at it. He sighed heavily, got up, and sulked away to his bed. Bunny felt defeat and broken, he didn't know what to do. Jack's words pierced through him as if he had been stabbed with a double-edged sword. _"You aren't human!"_ an imaginary Jack snapped in his brain.

It was true, the giant rabbit wasn't human, and he was, well, a giant rabbit. Bunny had no chance of getting Jack to remotely like him while he was an animal. He lay on his bed and ran ideas through his brain. Idea after idea ran through his brain though nothing seemed to work. After a while of careful thought an idea hit him that was bound to work. North! North knew all sorts of magic and he was arguably the strongest guardian out of them. Bunny hopped off his bed and tapped his foot a couple times for a tunnel from the Warren to the North Pole.

When he arrived at the large workshop he could hear Jack and North chatting and ducked back down into his hole, careful to keep his ears down as well. Bunny tried to listen in on the conversation. He could tell Jack sounded upset and confused and of course went to North for help as he was the most fatherly figure to Jack since becoming one of them.

"Why not give him chance Jack?"

"I would but," he sighed, "it's just that…he's not 'humanoid' like you, me, Tooth, or Sandy." Jack paused for a while before continuing, looking down to the ground then the ceiling, gathering his thoughts. "He's a great guy and all it's just…If he were more physically human I'd think on it right now…no…I can't…" Jack grabbed his staff and made little snowflakes with it. "I like him, I do but…I'm just not into…you know…"

North shook his head in understanding. He fixed his eyes as if he could see directly behind him; he could sense Bunny's presence. "Hey Jack, the Yetis are complaining about some snow that's missing near the reindeer shed. Could you go check it out please?"

Jack nodded and headed out of the building in haste, flying off to have a bit more "fun" with his chore.

Bunny sunk down in his hole, filled with hope and fear and also…determination. He felt even more determined to be human to get what he wanted and he wanted Jack. He hopped out of the hole and North turned around at the noise, smiling when he noticed it was Bunny. "Bunny! Is great to see you old friend!" the jolly man jeered as he gave the rabbit a huge hug.

"Heya North…great to see you to," he gasped.

North let go of Bunnymund and walked over to the giant globe which showed how many children in the world believed in the guardians. "So what is the occasion that you are here?" He asked as he gazed at the glowing sphere. Bunny was nervous; he had no clue how to ask North to help him out. He opened his mouth but shut if immediately out of fear. "You are quiet my friend," North commented, "is something troubling you?"

"Well…uh…" he sighed, "yeah…there is…" Bunny bit his lower lip and looked to the floor. He didn't know how to put his problem into words; he looked at the floor as if it would tell him what to say.

"Is this about your problem with Jack?" he turned around and looked at the rabbit with a sly smile.

Bunnymund froze in place, fear and embarrassment ran through him like a couple of fighter jets were shrunk down and set off in his body. His jaw felt glued shut and he couldn't even muster a simple word. North laughed and wrapped an arm around the bunny and patted his own stomach. "This, my friend," he patted his girth yet again, "is how I know. I also knew you were eavesdropping on Jack and I, which is why I sent him out." The large man asked Bunnymund how much he wanted to become human just for Jack. The rabbit, in shock, couldn't figure out the words to describe how much he wanted to changed so he just mumbled.

North laughed again and sat down in his large red chair. He snapped his fingers and a couple elves brought out a large book that was bigger than the elves carrying it. The man picked up the book and flipped through the pages, occasionally stopping as if he found something. Bunny thumped his foot on the ground rapidly out of impatience. North finally stopped flipping pages after a couple minutes and gestured for Bunny to come join him. The bunny stood next to North and looked down at the page he was pointing at.

"Uh North…? What is it?" Bunnymund asked confusedly.

"It is how we make you human friend!" the man jeered as he slammed the book shut and stood up in excitement. "Lucky for you Santa has everything we need right here," he started rummaging through random cabinets and drawers and throwing things every which way; nearly hitting Bunny several times.

Bunny's ears shot up and he was filled with utter joy, he hopped around the workshop and hugged random yetis and elves. He was going to change, he was going to be human, and he was going to have Jack…

His happiness didn't last long though as reality suddenly hit him like a nuclear bomb. "What if I lose my powers? There won't be any more Easter and then we'll have a second crisis on our hands!"

"You worry too much," the man said as he dug around in a large chest. "You will be fine, might be sore in places, but fine."

"How can you be so sure?" Bunnymund asked as he paced around.

"I know it in my gut!" he huffed as he heaved something from the chest and placed it on a table. "And no one questions the gut," he winked and went to look for more things.

Bunnymund wasn't too sure at North's words. He knew the man was right pretty much all the time but this was something that has never been done before, at least to Bunny's knowledge. He sat on the floor and waited for North to call for him, he was extremely nervous yet extremely excited.

Outside Jack was messing around and putting snow everywhere and making more snow than probably desired. He didn't care though, he was having fun and enjoyed making it snow. He flew by the reindeer shed and noticed there was already a ton of snow there. He looked at the snow with suspicion and wondered why North had tricked him. Maybe it was because he was really busy with something and Jack was interfering? It was likely the case as the youngest guardian typically got in the way of the others' work from time to time. Jack brushed it off and continued to make it snow all over the place. He threw some of his magic snowballs at a few yetis and caused a huge snowball fight.

The young guardian was greatly enjoying himself. Since he was now in league with the guardians he was busy helping each one out with their various duties, except Sandy since he couldn't make dreams. Jack loved being a guardian but he was still young, responsibility still wasn't his "thing" yet. He was adjusting to his new role though his was making slow progress; he was the spirit of fun after all. All fun and no play contradicted what he was meant to do. On several occasions he had made some of the guardians' jobs difficult. At one time he had made so much snow on Easter that Bunnymund almost couldn't hide the eggs in nearly every country. Jack even caused some severe blizzards that it was hard for Tooth and Sandy to do their daily duties collecting teeth and bringing dreams.

Even with the difficulties he proved to be a wise choice by the moon. On a couple of occasions when he made a horrid blizzard Pitch was prowling about and the blizzards made it hard for even him to cause fear. He has even been able to save Easter one time when Bunny was feeling really sick and had difficulty hiding all the eggs. Jack was a good person but he was still a child as he turned into Jack Frost when he passed as a teenager.

While Jack kept thinking about his passed a feeling of melancholy came over him. He died to become who he is. Granted the boy didn't die on purpose he still died; Jack thought that by becoming Jack Frost it was a way of getting a second chance at life or a way to show fun to the children of the world. Give them a way to overcome their fears and to be happy. He let his thoughts simmer and went back to the workshop; walking this time as he wanted to admire all the fresh snow he had created. His snow was truly a sight to see. It shone in the sunlight and glistened in the moonlight. It was as if the snow had its own magical properties. It coated the pine trees elegantly and made them look even more beautiful in the winter. Jack may have been young and naïve but he sure knew how to make a beautiful winter.

Jack arrived at the workshop and let himself in. North wasn't in sight so he wandered about in search of the large jolly man. He checked to see if he was with the yetis that were working on toys but no such luck. Then went to the globe room and North also wasn't there. Jack was clueless as to where North went off to. He couldn't have taken the sleigh anywhere because Jack was just at the reindeer shed and they were all there. North also didn't teleport anywhere since his snow globe was still on its perch next to the big red chair, which Jack decided to sit on. He pouted as he sat in the chair; Jack thought he'd be much happier by sitting in North's chair, something pretty much no one dared to do. Instead he sulked, mulling in his own thoughts.

He was thinking about Bunnymund. Jack felt an attraction to the Easter spirit but he never wanted to act on it because he wasn't into bestiality. He always told himself once he felt the attraction he would never get together with Bunny unless he was human. Well at least humanoid considering they were powerful beings. Jack sometimes even pictured how the rabbit would look as a human and every time he did Bunnymund always had blonde hair. He didn't know why it was something about blonde hair that attracted him.

As the snow spirit soaked in his own thoughts North entered the room and was surprised to see Jack. He thought his little trick to get Jack out of the shop for a while would work; it did but Jack was back sooner than he expected. The man even thought Jack might have gone home after being tricked, apparently not. "Jack! You are back so soon," he jeered but took a fatherly turn when he noticed Jack didn't look so happy. "Why do you look upset my friend?"

Jack sighed and looked away from North. He brought his knees up to his chest and held them with one arm while he traced ice shapes on the floor with his staff. The guardian mumbled which confused North and then decided to speak. "Just thinkin' about stuff…"

North asked what Jack was thinking about and was told it was about his past. The older man considered that Jack was upset on how he became the spirit of winter. Jack did die after all before he became Jack Frost. He was just a teenager, he had friends, a family, and he had a whole life ahead of him. When he saved his sister on the lake covered in ice he fell through instead of her and died from drowning. Neither of the two knew why Jack was reborn as the bringer of winter to the world but North knew he did a great job of it.

"Jack, come with me, I want you to see something," North said as he motioned to a room in the back. Jack got up and followed the spirit of Christmas. He didn't know what to expect besides something incredible from North. He was always full of surprises that it was hard to predict what he would do next.

As they entered the room the young guardian was taken aback by what he saw. Sitting in a chair was a man with blonde hair with the lower half being a buzz cut, brown shorts, tribal tattoos on his arms, a blue shirt partially covered with a red hoodie that had golden bracers affixed to it; ace wraps around his legs, and sandals, a bandolier with eggs in it and a shark tooth necklace. The figure even had grey rabbit ears. It was Bunnymund, but human. The man got up and walked over to Jack with a warm smile on his face. "Heya Frostbite," he spoke.

Jack was in shock, he had no clue what to say. He was at a loss for words; all he could do was stare in awe at the sight of the spirit of Easter. North was smiling his usual joyful smile and Bunnymund tried to smile as well. He thought Jack didn't like what he saw and started getting nervous. "D-do ya not like it?" Jack kept silent, he liked it but he was royally confused. He started to stutter then made words from his gibberish.

"N-no I like it…it's just…Did you do this…for-for me?" Jack asked in amazement. He couldn't believe that Bunny would honestly go out of his way to please Jack. Though the rabbit, human, shook his head with a huge smile and gave Jack a huge hug to match. When the snow spirit was back on the ground he still did not smile. He was still shocked from what he just saw and could not digest it. Jack needed time alone to think. He held on to his staff and ran out of the workshop as fast as he could. Once outside he flew off into the distance.


	2. Hymn for the Ice (2)

Angel in the Snow

Chapter Two

You're so lucky…

Bunny tried to catch him but once outside Santa's workshop he couldn't see Jack anywhere. North joined the rabbit outside and placed a hand on his shoulder. He told Bunny to give Jack some time to let things sink in as this was a huge change for Jack to adjust to. Bunny agreed and decided to head back to his Warren and try to adjust to the change himself. He still had all his abilities so he was able to make a tunnel and head back to his warm home. He went over to a mirror and looked himself over. His face was angled and he had a round nose kind of like Jack's except it didn't look as childish. His ears were still grey and still worked properly and the mark on his head was no longer there for whatever reason but the markings on his arms had turned into tattoos.

He really liked how he looked and couldn't thank North enough for what he had done but if only Jack didn't act the way he did he would have felt a lot happier. _"He's just a kid," _the newly formed man thought. Bunnymund was kind of right, Jack was a kid mentally and physically but he was still hundreds of years old but still acted like a teenager. Though he was at the right age where his hormones were under control luckily. Jack…Bunny thought of how Jack acted, he just…ran off. Bunny was expecting at least some form of happiness from the young man but that was shattered. He had to talk to Jack, he just had to. Bunnymund opened a new tunnel that lead to Jack's lake and went straight to it.

Jack was sitting in the middle of his lake sulking. He had no clue why but he was furious with Bunny. At the same time he felt extremely guilty. Jack felt like he caused Bunny to do what he did. Jack had no clue if what happened was reversible or not and if Bunny still had all his powers. He felt like a complete asshole and hated himself, he was the spirit of fun yet he wasn't having fun now. Jack caused someone close to him to change themself for him, at least he thought. He hugged his knees while his staff lay next to him on the lake and thought, thought of how he could make it up to Bunny, apologize somehow.

During his long thought process he heard a noise from behind him and grabbed his staff in reflex. He thought it might be Pitch so he readied himself for a fight but what he next saw made him drop his guard. Popping out from the ground he saw Bunnymund, the human. Jack still held his staff and backed away from the figure, he didn't want to be near Bunnymund yet, he still wanted time to think. Bunny kept advancing, being careful as he made his way onto the icy water. He reached out a hand and called for Jack to come to him but Jack didn't want any of it. He kept backing away from the man, forgetting that he could simply fly away while he held his staff. Bunny kept inching forward; he wanted to talk to his friend and have him understand but was failing. He tried telling Jack why he changed his appearance but Jack still didn't listen.

The winter spirit wasn't paying attention to where he was going as he back away from Bunnymund. As Jack continued backing away Bunny was watching where he was going. He saw there was thick tree branch on the ice that even Jack would trip over despite how elegant his movements were. Bunny yelled to try and warn his friend but only made Jack back up even faster and trip straight over the branch.

His staff left his hands as he flailed them in the air above him and plummeted through a patch of thin ice. Jack didn't know how to swim but still struggled to get to the surface. He gasped and accidentally inhaled a lot of water and his attempts at getting to the surface decreased even further. He kept clawing and kicking at the water, trying desperately to get to the surface. His mere attempts were useless as his lungs continued to fill with water. Jack was scared; he thought he was going to meet the same fate he did when he died all those years ago while he was human. His movements got slower and eventually stopped. Jack let out one last breath of precious air and let the water take him. Before Jack lost consciousness he barely heard a splash and saw darkness over the hole he fell through.

Bunny, despite hating the cold and being in the water, jumped in and swam after Jack who was sinking slightly faster than when he first fell in. It wasn't fast enough to keep Bunny from grabbing him and bringing him back to the surface. Once the spirits were back on land Bunny checked Jack to see if he was breathing or even had a pulse for that matter. When Bunny discovered the one person he loved had no pulse he immediately attempted to do chest compressions on the small figure. He didn't entirely know what he was doing but saw it enough times to get an idea of what to do. Bunny gathered that he at least had to do thirty chest compressions and help Jack breath twice but didn't know anything further from that.

Bunny called out to Jack who remained motionless on the snow-covered ground, "Come on Frostbite! Wake up…!" he called out, tears forming on the edges of his green eyes. The man continued doing compressions and breaths for what seemed like hours though it was two minutes. Bunnymund was ready to give Jack two more breaths but he heard a sound come from the smaller figure and then saw the spirit move. Jack coughed and sat up rapidly but felt an extreme pain in his sides and fell back down. Bunny leaned over Jack and called his name; he was extremely worried for the young guardian and was desperate to know he was okay.

Jack weakly opened his eyes and looked at his savior. He was confused as to why Bunny even saved him, Jack thought Bunny hated him. "You saved me Kangaroo…?" he said weakly. "I thought you hated me…" he coughed.

The man chuckled lightly, "Frostbite I don't hate you. I almost thought I lost you there mate, I was scared outta my mind…" he laid a hand on the shaking boy's head, smiling like an idiot. "Let's get you to North's," Jack tried to protest by claiming he was fine and sat up again. Unfortunately Bunny had broken a couple ribs by pushing down too far with his chest compressions so sitting up wasn't an option. The newly turned man scooped up the smaller in his arms and brought him to the North Pole.

North probably got too worried as when he saw Jack was even paler than usual he took him from Bunny and put him straight in the infirmary. He had his yetis help get an x-ray prepared and all sorts of other things to ensure no severe damage was done to Jack. Bunny was sitting out in the workshop twiddling his thumbs and the most nervous he had ever been. Amidst the chaos that was caused North managed to have a quick word with the Easter spirit. "What happened," he asked gently as he sat by the tearing up spirit.

"I went to talk to him, set things straight. He didn't want to hear and back up…Then I saw a branch behind him…I tried to warn him but he tripped right over it and fell through…" Bunny choked out.

The gentle man gave the Easter spirit a huge and told him he did the right thing by saving Jack and by trying to talk to him. He assured that Jack was still young mentally so something like Bunny suddenly appearing human would confuse him a bit and he wouldn't like it. North went back to running tests on Jack and was relieved when there were only a couple broken ribs and that majority of the water in his lungs was expelled. Since Jack was guardian he would heal quickly. North had some yetis wrap Jack's torso up in bandages and give him a respirator to help him breath better. While the young spirit was sleeping North took the calm to talk to his old friend.

"Maybe try to explain when he is awake and can't hurt himself…" he joked lightly.

"Yeah…" Bunnymund sighed.

North and Bunny continued to talk for a while and the older spirit explained what it would be like to have a human body. The Easter spirit listened carefully since his new body would take some getting used to. He had all of his abilities and still had his ears but since he didn't have fur he would need to train his body to get used to the cold if he were to visit North or Jack, especially Jack. After the two finished talking Bunny went into Jack's room to be with him and make sure he was okay.

He entered the room and found a still sleeping Jack on the bed. Jack looked so peaceful on while he slept. If it weren't for the respirator Bunny thought Jack looked like a snow angel. His pale skin and snow white hair completed the effect. The older guardian sat in a chair and watched Jack as he slept, admiring him. Bunny thought of how he would explain to Jack why he changed exactly. Even though it was mainly because he had feelings for Jack but, because a part of him also wanted to have a human form. He had been a giant rabbit for literally all his life; he was never a human in his past life. It fascinated him how the guardian much smaller than him was so strong and powerful. He wanted to experience having a human body, but he wanted to keep his ears, he loved them too much to be rid of them.

That was what Bunny would tell Jack, maybe then he'd understand. He sat and watched his angel sleep and waited for him to wake up. Though he had dozed off a bit later and Sandy must have known what happened because Bunnymund was having the best dream he'd ever had. He and Jack were together and happy and he was in true bliss. The Easter spirit even smiled while he slept, maybe even blushed a little, though his dream was interrupted when he heard a familiar voice.

"Kangaroo…?" Jack said sleepily.

The man jolted awake and rubbed his eyes. He looked over to the boy and smiled. "Yeah Frostbite?"

Jack looked down, his respirator fogging up when he exhaled. "I-I'm sorry…for making you change to a human…"

Bunnymund looked at the boy in confusion. He was at a loss. "What?! You didn't make me change," he chuckled. "I chose to do this." He continued to explain to Jack what he already prepared in his mind. Going over each detail and reassuring Jack it wasn't his fault. Jack listened carefully and tried to sit up to look at Bunny better but to no avail. The man sat next to Jack on the bed and continued to chat with him. The smaller spirit smiled as they talked. He felt relieved to know Bunny didn't hate him but he also felt nervous because he stilled felt attracted to the older spirit. He wasn't sure how to tell Bunnymund and didn't want to just yet.

The pair continued to talk for some time before Bunny made a sigh. Jack asked if anything was wrong and the taller man laughed weakly. He said it was nothing yet sighed again. The younger kept pressing for what was on his friend's mind and Bunny couldn't help but laugh at how adorable Jack was being. "You're too cute Frostbite," he chuckled and placed a kiss on the younger's forehead. Realizing what he had just done his face turned rose red and he sat straight up and stared at the wall, not even able to process what he just did. Jack was also just as dumbfounded and the same shade of red. He wasn't really expecting Bunny to do that, he just lay in his bed and stared blankly into space. The young guardian wasn't sure of how to comprehend the event that just happened.

Bunnymund took several deep breaths and calmed down. "Uh…sorry about that mate…" He scratched the back of his head and blushed as he looked at the floor.

"Hey Kangaroo…" Jack said through his respirator.

The man twitched his ears slightly but faced Jack, "Yeah Frostbite?" The boy motioned for Bunny to come closer to his face and once their faces were only separated by Jack's respirator he ripped it off and captured his friend in a deep passionate kiss. Bunnymund leaned in closer to get more of Jack but was careful to not be on top of him. He slid his tongue into the younger's mouth and Jack entwined his own tongue with Bunny's. The older spirit ran a hand through Jack's hair and pulled himself away. Jack tried to protest but Bunny put the respirator back on the boy.

"It's too risky to do that with the condition you're in mate," he said gently as he caressed Jack's face. "When you're better maybe, but take it slow okay?" Jack nodded but his eyes said he was sad they had to stop kissing. Bunny still sat on the bed with Jack and ran his hand through the other's hair a few times. Jack smiled and gazed at Bunny with loving eyes.

"I'm not gonna leave Frostbite," Bunny chuckled, giving the boy another gentle kiss on his forehead. He carefully pulled his injured guardian on top of him and ran his hand around Jack's back in small circles. The circling motion was to relax Jack and have him fall asleep. The pair laid there like that for an hour until North showed up.


	3. The Frost (3)

Angel in the Snow

Chapter Three

Santa, you suck

Keep reading for an author's note

North entered the room and noticed Jack sound asleep on Bunny, he smiled. "I guess Jack was willing to listen?"

Bunnymund nodded as he continued to stroke the young guardian's hair as he slept. North asked how Jack was doing and Bunny let him know he was still fine and there weren't any difficulties. The larger man went to check the various machines Jack was hooked up to just to make sure. When everything was okay he had a sudden realization. "Where is the boy's staff?" he asked with worry on the edge of his voice.

The other man's eyes widened, he didn't think to grab it when he brought Jack to the workshop. Last he saw it the staff was on the lake next to the hole Jack fell through. He slapped his forehead, "It must still be at his lake! Ah I can't believe I didn't grab it!" Bunny was about to get up but North put a hand on his shoulder. He said that he would go and find Jack's staff. The man tried to protest but North said that Jack needed him at the workshop with him as he pointed to Jack who was trying to curl up to Bunny. He sighed and let Santa go.

North used his crystal snow globe to get to Jack's lake faster; he brought some yetis to help in the search. It was dark out now and it would make searching for the staff more of a challenge. North was worried that Pitch may have stolen it since his hideout was somewhere not far from the lake. The spirit of fear had been following Jack since he was defeated by him and looked for any chance to take his staff or him. North was ready to panic at those thoughts but he heard one of his yetis cheering and held up Jack's staff in the air. North smiled and felt relieved to know nothing happened to the winter spirit's staff. He began to walk over to the yeti when he noticed a figure lurking in the shadows. The man squinted his eyes slightly to try and see it better and saw two yellow eyes glowing in the distance. He realized who the eyes belonged to and tried to run over to the yeti but slipped on a patch of ice and fell back, landing in a snow bank.

The figure swiftly emerged from the shadows and snatched Jack's staff right from the yeti's hands and fled before North even got up. _"Oh no…"_ North thought, Pitch had Jack's staff; the only thing that gave the guardian his powers. North realized he had to get back and get help. As he pulled out his snow globe he saw Sandy flying in the distance and called to the dream bringer.

Sandy glided down and asked what was going on by making a question mark with his golden sand. North explained what Pitch had done and the Sandman responded by making various markings with the sand. The two agreed to try and find Pitch with Sandy taking to the sky and North the ground. They searched for hours and were not successful. Sandy had to go back to what he was doing and had to leave North to return to his workshop. The large man opened his portal and returned home with his yetis feeling defeated. He walked to the room Jack and Bunnymund were in and was slightly relieved to see Jack still sleeping. He stepped in and motioned for Bunny to follow him.

"You find it?" Bunny asked when out of the room. North shook his head to say no and Bunny got anxious. "We have to find it! It has to be there! What if Pitch has it?!" he beamed. Bunny was about to open a tunnel before North grabbed him by the shoulders.

He sighed, "Pitch has the staff, I slipped on some ice and he got it before I could and flew off somewhere. Sandy and I searched for him but came up with nothing…" North covered his face with his hand in frustration. He wanted to slam his fists against something but didn't want to wake Jack and worry him. The man couldn't simply tell Jack that Pitch stole his staff. He would get enraged and try to leave while in his current state. North thought about what he would tell Jack if he even questioned the location of his staff. "Stay with Jack. I will get Tooth and try again tomorrow…" he said tiredly and went off to his room.

Bunnymund went back to Jack and held him on the bed, careful not to wake his sleeping angel. He looked at Jack and couldn't help but feel guilty that his staff got stolen like that. Bunny wanted to tell Jack and apologize but Jack needed to get better. The man fell asleep with his love and didn't have the soundest dreams at all.

The corridor had doors on both sides and it was lit dimly. It seemed as though the hall would go on forever but in the distance something glowed. It was Jack's staff. Bunny hadn't realized that what was happening wasn't real and sprinted down the corridor. Doors opened at random as he ran and had to stop several times to not get hurt. After a while the doors vanished and were replaced with windows. Bunny didn't bother to even look inside them and just kept running. Soon though, noises started coming from the windows; sounds of pain and anguish. The man still ignored them until they became very familiar.

The screams belonged to Jack. Bunny stopped in his tracks and went to the window that produced the familiar sound. Looking in he nearly panicked when he saw Jack strapped to a chair and writhing in pain. His sweatshirt was off which revealed cuts and bruises all over his upper body. He had stopped screaming and his head hung down. Bunny tried calling out but the boy didn't seem to hear. Bunny started to bang on the window but stopped when he saw Jack's head shoot up and his screams started again. He was being shocked. At that point Bunnymund slammed on the glass and desperately wanted to break through and save his love. He started to cry and become anxious when he noticed there wasn't even a crack.

"I'm afraid that won't work," a familiar voice echoed.

Bunny stopped pounding on the window and turned to find the voice. "Come out and show yourself!" he exclaimed.

Pitch emerged from the shadows. Bunny sneered and took a step back and bumped against the window. "You can't break the window with brute force," he chided. "If you make the right choice however, only then can you save him."

Bunny clenched his fists and was ready to clock Pitch when he head Jack screaming again. He sighed and looked at Pitch in his yellow eyes. "What are my choices?"

The Nightmare King grinned menacingly and interlaced his fingers. "If you wake up before you make a decision I'll be sure to destroy the staff and the boy, those are the terms, you must agree to them or I'll kill Jack now," Bunny nodded in anger and let Pitch continue. "If you can reach the staff before Jack screams three times you save him and the staff, should you fail you only get the staff and the boy dies. Your other option is you choose between Jack and the staff. Choose Jack and he lives but I keep the staff unless I can be located and defeated. Choose the staff and Jack dies. You have two minutes by the way."

Bunny was angry, he knew he wouldn't just pick the staff and let Jack die; he wouldn't forgive himself. He also knew he was extremely good at running but also figured Pitch would do anything to hinder his chances. He then remembered that spring was only a week away; Jack wouldn't need his staff that much in the first place. Still, the small guardian needed it to use his powers. With Christmas and Easter out of the way Bunny and North would have plenty of time to search for Pitch. Bunnymund looked right at Pitch with confidence burning in his eyes. "I choose to save Jack," he said with a smile.

Pitch raised an eyebrow, he was surprised. "The proud Easter spirit takes the easy way out?" he teased but sounded angry.

Bunny nodded proudly. Pitch had tried to egg the man on to have him changed his decision. Though Bunny's will was much greater and did not fall for the Nightmare King's trick. Pitch was furious but a man of his word. He waved a hand in the air and Bunny was released from the nightmare.

He woke with a jolt and panted heavily. Bunny looked to Jack who was still sound asleep and put sighed from relief. It was only a nightmare but Pitch himself rarely, if ever, showed up in his own nightmares. Bunnymund went back to sleep and this time had much better dreams.

The next morning Jack woke up to someone nudging him. His eyes fluttered open and he was happy to see it was Bunny that was nudging him gently. "Hey Kangaroo," he said sleepily. The older smiled and ruffled Jack's white hair.

"How ya feelin' Frostbite?" he said softly. Jack said he was okay but still in a bit of pain, though he felt a bit better knowing that Bunny was there with him. They both blushed and Bunny placed a soft kiss on the top of Jack's head. He said he had to go talk to North for a bit and left the room. Bunny went to North's office expecting him there but no such luck. He checked the globe room and the jolly man wasn't there either, nor was he checking on Jack. Bunny decided to go outside, not really to look for North but to get some air. He felt bad leaving Jack alone but he didn't want to seem worried around him.

Jack sat on his bed wondering what North and Bunny were talking about. Probably ways to make sure he didn't fall in the lake again, he knew his lake wasn't frozen that well. It was frozen enough that he could skate around on it. Jack promised himself to freeze the lake much better next winter though, he may have liked skating on it but he hated being in it. The small spirit couldn't swim at all so skating was the next best thing for him.

The spirit lay in his bed and stared at the ceiling, he was getting incredibly bored and wanted to do something. He wanted his staff which he thought North was hiding from him so he didn't get hurt again. Jack wanted to make some snow and fly around but he was hooked up to oxygen and his ribs were broken. Though he made attempts at sitting up because the ceiling was getting boring to look at. After several failed attempts the boy managed to sit himself up and position himself so he was looking out the window. A sort of melancholy came over him as he looked at the snow outside, snow he couldn't play in or create while he was stuck inside. Jack sighed out of boredom which caused the mask to fog up a lot. Out of anger he yanked it off his face and left it on his bed. The spirit felt he didn't need it after being hooked up to it all night then saw everything else that was attached to him and pulled them off as well. All he left on was the bandages for his ribs, those did hurt. His movements were slow but he looked around for his sweatshirt and spotted it on a chair in the corner.

Carefully, Jack shifted himself off of his bed and slowly made his way to the chair. He picked up the hoodie and put it on, cringing in pain from stretching his torso a bit. Once the sweatshirt was on he slowly opened the door to the room and peaked outside to make sure North or Bunny weren't there. With neither in sight he slipped out and made his way to the door that led outside. The winter spirit peaked out of the window and didn't notice anyone and then slipped out of the workshop.

Jack was happy to be back in his element; he smiled with joy and welcomed the cold air and snow. The guardian felt so much happier outside in the cold. He placed his hands in the pocket of his sweatshirt and walked around. Jack smiled when his feet made contact with the cold crisp feeling of the snow. He may have only been away from it for about a day but he missed it. The small guardian kept close to the wall of the huge building so he could lean on it for support. Jack saw a perfect patch of snow that glistened brilliantly in the sun and decided to sit himself down and just watch the light reflect off the white surface.

The guardian could tell he wasn't breathing right but didn't care; he wanted to be outside where he belonged. Jack set aside the issue and continued to gaze at the snow as he sat. He felt at ease, not a care in the world. That is, until Bunnymund showed up and nearly blew a gasket. He walked around a corner and noticed Frost sitting down in the snow; he ran to him. Bunny was nearly about to panic seeing Jack outside of the infirmary and spoke too fast for Jack to understand anything. The smaller of the two said he was bored and wanted to stay outside. However Jack started coughing and wheezed out his breathing hurt, which didn't help his ribs any. Bunny sighed heavily and carefully scooped Jack up in his arms and brought him back inside.

When they were back in the infirmary room Bunnymund put the oxygen mask back on Jack and had one of the yetis hook Jack up to everything else. Jack wasn't happy in the slightest; he just lay in his bed and breathed deeply. He hated being constrained and being told he couldn't have fun, the one thing he was meant to do. The boy finally calmed down and sat himself up so he could look at Bunnymund.

"Can I have my staff please?" he asked his voice a bit muffled from the mask. If he couldn't be outside in the snow he would make the snow inside.

**Author's Note:**

I really want to thank those of you that are following this story and those that have given it favorites! I really appreciate it to bits! Please keep in mind each chapter will have its own title for the official upload plus a number so you know which chapter you're on. It will also have my smart-ass title from the file upload. I'm thinking this story will probably be ten chapters (more or less) long. I have an ultimate end set for the story but when and how I get there is totally up to my mood and my free time. Right now I also have a little epilogue planned so once the official story ends, be expecting that. If you liked this one and you happen to like the Pitch Black and Jack Frost pairing that is the next fiction I will be working on once this is done. Also note that in this story there will be NSFW (not safe for work) chapters otherwise I'm going to have to BS my way around **loads** of things so they make sense like I already had to (won't say with what). So if you don't want to read them that's fine. The chapters after that will have little summaries (with no details) so you're still keeping up.

Again I really appreciate the feedback, favorites, and follows on this. It is truly amazing and I couldn't be happier!

Cheers,

~Pandamett


	4. To be Trapped by Fear (4)

Angel in the Snow

Chapter Four

You what?!

Author's note again

"No," Bunnymund replies flatly. He was worried how Jack would respond to his staff being stolen and had to think of what to say in his protest, which happened.

The boy grew angry and demanded his staff yet the elder still refused. He had told Jack that North was keeping it from him so he wouldn't hurt himself further. The small guardian wouldn't believe that North would keep him from using his powers and continued to press Bunny. The man kept insisting and the argument seemed to go on for several minutes before North walked in speaking louder than the other two. Both of them were quiet when he spoke and didn't even bother to speak.

After some scolding North calmed himself and asked what was going on. Jack said that he wanted his staff and Bunny had tried explaining his lie. North sighed heavily and sat in a chair. He pinched his brow then looked to Bunny. "Tell the boy the truth…" Jack was confused and looked to his lover with anger in his eyes.

Bunnymund sighed, he hated what he was about to say, "Jack mate…" he sighed, "your staff…was stolen…by Pitch…"

Jack felt anger surging through him; he wanted to storm out of the infirmary and not come back. Though as he looked at Bunnymund he saw the sorrow in his eyes and felt the guilt he was feeling. Jack's mood softened and he found the strength to hug his beloved and say it wasn't his fault. Jack blamed himself for being reckless and not willing to listen in the first place. The small guardian had no clue what to do at this point, he told North and Bunnymund he wanted to be alone and they let him be.

Bunny admitted he hated seeing Jack so upset. He tried telling North they had to go look for the staff at that moment but he wouldn't listen. They needed to think and plan before going anywhere after Pitch. For all they knew he could be hiding at the pole, waiting in the shadows. North had no clue how right he was with that assumption.

For the next month Pitch had been haunting Jack's dreams with his fear that kids will stop believing in him for no good reason. Or that the very first child that believed in him, Jamie, would start hating him and eventually not believe in him. Jack didn't say anything about the nightmares when the others asked what was wrong. The boy tried telling himself they were just nightmares and they weren't real. Kids would still believe in him no matter what. They had enough common sense to understand that it didn't snow in spring or summer. It got warm and snow would melt easily no matter what Jack tried to do. Those thoughts helped a bit but not until the nightmares started at the fact that when autumn and winter came and no snow fell. Kids would start getting sadder and stop believing in good old Jack Frost. The only one that could make it snow and bring snow days to the children of the world.

Those dreams were what tugged at him most. What if he didn't have his staff by next winter? Would kids stop believing in him? Jack had no idea and his fun-loving personality started to slip away and emptiness started to chip at him bit by bit. The once joyous and fun spirit started to become trapped by his own fear.

Bunnymund was the first of the guardians to notice a change in Jack's behavior. Since Jack couldn't really go home he opted to stay with Bunnymund when he was better and be away from the snow at the Pole; just looking at it made him sad. Bunny tried to approach Jack on what was troubling him but had no clue of how to go about it. The older spirit had gone to North and approached him on it and asked what to do. North suggested just simply talk to Jack and try to keep his spirits high.

One day Bunnymund worked up the courage to talk to Jack. They both sat at the colorful river that gave the eggs their shine. The older gazed at the river and smiled weakly. "What's eatin' at ya Frostbite?" Jack sighed and looked down the river of paint, frowning. He didn't want to talk about his nightmares and didn't intend to. Bunny looked over at Jack after a few moments of silence had passed. "You can tell me mate, whatever it is I'm sure I can help." Jack brought his knees up to his chest and frowned, he thought of the nightmares and how they were haunting him and he started to feel sad again. The older guardian put a gentle hand on the younger's shoulder. Jack flinched then his tone softened.

Jack sighed, he knew Bunnymund would either freak out or try to help and hoped for the latter. "Well…ugh…I've been having nightmares all month…" He looked down at the river as he hugged his knees, Jack couldn't help but feel ashamed.

Bunnymund was surprised; he didn't realize what Jack was going through. He had his suspicions that not having the staff was making the boy upset but never thought nightmares would haunt him over it. He scooted closer to Jack and wrapped an arm around him. "Hey Frostbite it's alright. You know those aren't real. Whatever they're about I'm sure they won't come true," he began to traced circles on Jack's back with his hand. Jack explained each nightmare in detail, how kids stopped believing in him and what he eventually turned into. Bunnymund kept holding Jack and eventually found himself holding him with both arms. The small guardian was a bit surprised to be held by Bunny like that, sure they were a thing but Bunny never held him like that. Jack didn't mind it though; he felt calmer and not as scared now. He felt safe and secure in his lover's arms, safe enough that he eventually dozed off into a deep, dream-filled sleep.

The older guardian brought Jack to their room and laid him on their bed carefully; Bunny brushed Jack's hair back and gave him a light kiss on the forehead. The smaller guardian blushed and curled up into a ball. Bunnymund smiled, opened a tunnel, and vanished in it; appearing moments later at the North Pole. North was waiting for the Easter spirit. "How is he?"

Bunnymund sighed, "Bettah, he fell asleep before I came here, seemed really calm when he was sleeping too." North raised an eyebrow in suspicion and asked what the guardian meant by that. Bunny explained how Jack said he was having nightmares for the past month which was what caused his change in mood.

"Nightmares…?" North stroked his chin and thought for a while. "Why would he not tell us…?" Bunny suggested that Jack probably thought they weren't a big deal and would eventually stop. Or he was worried about being judged or something. The two threw theories left and right but realized they couldn't figure out why Jack wouldn't say anything. "Wait…If he was having nightmares that means…" North's face turned to sheer terror. "We have to get to the Warren! Now!" As if through some silent signal Bunnymund knew what North was freaking out over and made a tunnel back to his Warren.

When they got to the Warren they ran straight to Jack who was still sound asleep. Bunny went over to the boy and gently shook him awake. Jack rubbed his eyes and turned over to who shook him and smiled when he saw it was Bunny. "Heya Kangaroo…" he said sleepily. The older asked if Jack had any nightmares and he shook his head to say "no" and asked what was going on. The Easter spirit explained how he and North thought Pitch was lurking around the Warren which was why he was having so many nightmares. Jack slapped his forehead not having realized it himself, if Pitch was giving him nightmares then he was nearby and he had Jack's staff.

They all jumped when they heard laughter echoing in the room. It was Pitch's laugh but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Come out and show yourself ya coward!" Bunnymund bellowed, drawing out his boomerangs. North followed suit and drew his swords, ready to fight. Jack couldn't do much of anything besides sit on his butt and stay out of the way. The laughter continued and Pitch remained in the shadows, not wanting to come out.

"Oh this is rich!" he cackled. "The little brat is still being protected!" the Nightmare King materialized in the outer area of the Warren, twirling Jack's staff in his hand. "You know, I was greatly tempted to burn this stupid thing and be rid of Jack Frost once and for all." North and Bunnymund charged towards Pitch but he teleported and materialized on a high branch of a tree. "I tried to but for some reason the blasted thing wouldn't burn. It puzzles me really," he gazed at the staff with a wicked grin upon his face. Bunny threw a boomerang at the Boogieman but he shifted slightly and it missed. "I would break it like I did before but the little snot managed to fix it," he sighed with a smirk. "I simply cannot find a way to destroy the blasted thing," the crazed man continued his rant for a couple minutes before Jack emerged from the room. He had the look of pure rage on his face.

"Pitch, give me back my staff," he said angrily, but not as loud as he could have. Pitch asked why though he knew the answer and laughed maniacally. Jack's breathing got heavier from the anger that was building up in him and he was ready to burst then felt a hand on his shoulder. Bunnymund had reassured they would get the staff back but Jack couldn't be in the area, it wasn't safe for him. The young spirit really didn't care and stayed he wanted his staff back and didn't care if he got hurt in the process.

Bunnymund groaned at how stubborn Jack was being. He didn't want Jack getting hurt but he knew he couldn't convince him otherwise; it would be useless. "Here's the deal: find a way out of here before time runs out and the brat gets his staff. No magic, flying, or tunneling. You must also beat me in a battle, you can use your powers for that," the trio nodded. With that, Pitch disappeared and the ground started to shake. Within seconds the Warren was transformed into a maze completely mad of black sand. It seemed as though the sand was stuck in time as not even a grain of it moved. Above them hovered a giant hourglass made of ebony wood and black sand was frozen at the top half. There was an elegance of how the sand from the maze walls and the hourglass shimmered in the faint light that shown through. They almost looked like the night sky and its millions of stars.

Pitch's voice echoed and declared they all had an hour to make it out, cackling like a mad man as he did. The hourglass shook and the sand began to flow to the bottom. The guardians nodded to each other then started walking forward. Before they even got to the first intersection of the maze the ground shook again and three more walls of sand rose from the ground; each one encasing the trio in their own path for the maze. "Oh I forgot to mention you all have to go alone," Pitch's voice boomed again.

Bunny shouted over to Jack to reassure him they'd all meet back up at the exit; he replied and told the other two he would see them there. North wielded his swords and agreed with the other two. The winter spirit decided to lighten the mood and challenge the other two to a race to the very end of the maze. "Remember what happened last time we raced mate?" Bunnymund questioned. Jack responded but retorted saying he wasn't a rabbit anymore. North laughed and heavy footsteps were heard on the ground. The other two looked at the wall of sand like they could see each other and ran off through the maze.

For the first five minutes Jack thought the maze was pretty simple. Sure he ran into a few dead ends but he didn't run into anything that would seriously slow him down. He decided to slow to a fast walk and gaze at the sand that shone brilliantly against the dim lighting. Looking closer it seemed to mesmerize Jack; the sand was moving. It swirled in little spirals in a snake-like fashion. Soon he started hearing laughing, children laughing. They were from the kids that first saw him, including Jamie's laugh. He turned and saw all the kids running about and playing. Jack called out to them but they didn't respond. He ran to them but still they didn't notice them, then the spirit called out Jamie's name while the small boy was running. It seemed liked Jamie was running to Jack but the little boy ran straight through Jack.

The winter spirit gasped at the feeling and panted a bit. The kids didn't see him, and if they didn't see him then they didn't believe in him. Jack took a step back in disbelief; his eyes were wide as he looked at the joyful children. The small spirit fell on his rear and couldn't comprehend what was going on. The children kept running around and playing; sometimes running through Jack's legs. Jack was terrified, his fear had come true. He wanted to get away from what was going on and get to the end. Jack ran and kept running, bumping into more dead ends at this point. Each time he ran into the children he turned around and ran in a new direction only to find them again.

He was scared. The playful guardian sunk down into a fetal position, hugging his legs and hiding his face in his knees, and started to cry. Jack never thought that only a month without making snow, granted it wasn't needed, would cause the kids to stop believing; especially Jamie. That boy was the very first child to believe in him, to see him, to help him when he and the other guardians needed it most. Jamie didn't believe anymore, he had forgotten all about Jack Frost; the spirit that gave him snow days, snowball fights, and fun. Jack was heartbroken; he didn't want to continue on with the maze if the kids didn't believe anymore.

Then Jack heard a sound, it seemed soothing and gentle. "Oh poor Jack…" the voice cooed; Pitch materialized behind the boy. "You know if you don't want to continue all you have to do is ask. I can give you back your staff and you can run off to wherever you want," the Nightmare King beckoned, evil thoughts boiling through his head.

Jack lifted his head up so only his bloodshot eyes were seen. He stared at the wall of sand for several seconds before replying to Pitch. "You know what Pitch?"

**Author's Note:** Once again thank you all for the favorites and your immense interest in this fiction. I am glad I'm getting such a response and couldn't be more thankful. Now please keep in mind I am a college student and I will update this story when I have time. I understand you all would like a constant update but that is not how I work. I would like to work like that but alas I do have other things to do that take precedence. Please be patient with me and my hectic life.

Cheers,

~Pandamett


	5. Heavy Hangs the Icicle (5)

Angel in the Snow

Chapter Five

Ha ha!

Bunnymund kept running as fast as he could through the maze. He had run into dead ends about three times at this point. The spirit was thrilled by the little race Jack suggested and wondered how he was doing. Rather he was worried sick but didn't let it show; Bunny wanted to know if Jack was alright and if Pitch was trying to mess with him. He clenched his fists, gritted his teeth, and ran ever faster to get to the end of the maze. The spirit wanted to be sure Jack was safe and would do so by any means necessary. He ran and ran and started to slow as he heard a sniffling noise in the distance. It sounded like Jack and Bunnymund ran after it.

After several minutes he found the source of the noise. Bunnymund slowed to a tip-toe and poked his head around the corner. What he saw, or what he thought he saw, was a curled-up Jack in the corner of a dead end. The Easter spirit could hear the muffled cries of his love and approached him slowly. When he was right behind the winter spirit he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and Jack shot a look at him, a look of disgust. "Oh it's you!" he taunted. Bunnymund grew confused.

"Well of course it's me mate…" he had a bewildered look upon his face then tried to give Jack a hug. The boy swatted the man's arms away with his own and got up.

"Why are you here anyway?" the boy beamed. The older wasn't quite sure what Jack was talking about and just looked at him in pure confusion. "Don't give me that you should know exactly why I'm mad!"

"To be honest mate…I don't…" he scratched the back of his head. Jack made an annoyed sound and walked past the other guardian in anger. He retorted by stating how he saw Tooth and him kissing a few days ago at the Warren. Bunnymund didn't recall Tooth ever stopping by, especially a few days ago. Some of her helpers were sick so she had to help out and was extremely busy for any free time. Bunnymund tried to listen to Jack but the small guardian wouldn't listen.

"I hate you," Jack whispered and ran off. He disappeared amongst the many walls of the maze and left Bunny at a loss for words. He muttered to himself that what was happening couldn't be real and ran off after Jack.

Bunny called out his name countless times and kept getting told to "go away" or "leave me alone" from Jack. The older spirit had no clue why Jack was acting that way and wanted to know the truth. He hadn't cheated on him with Tooth; he wasn't really attracted to her anyway. Bunny chased Jack for several minutes before finally catching up with him. The older grabbed the boy by the shoulders and spun him around so they faced each other. Bunny had no idea why but he was livid with Jack for accusing him in such a way. He glared at Jack for a while, breathing heavily and tightening his grip on the small guardian; he got angrier by the second.

Before either of them realized what just happened Jack was on the ground holding a hand to his face and Bunnymund was in shock. Bunny had slapped Jack, hard enough to leave a mark and draw blood. Jack gawked at the older guardian in terror, at a complete loss of words. The winter spirit scrambled to his feet and ran off, and almost _evaporated_ into thin air. Bunny just stood in place, dumbfounded from what he had just done; he _slapped_ Jack, the person he loved more than anything. The spirit looked at the hand he used and tears welled up in his eyes. He hated himself for what he had done and wanted to tell Jack how sorry he was.

Bunnymund sank down to a crouch and hugged his knees. He felt too guilty to continue and didn't even know if Jack wanted him to. The spirit looked at the ground and thought long and hard. He tried to piece everything just happened together; to make sense of it. Though, none of it made sense; it all seemed like an illusion. Even Jack looked like an illusion. The Easter spirit continued to contemplate the possibilities. He remembered they were all separated at the start of the maze but was it possible they would meet up? Pitch wouldn't be that generous, wait, he thought; Pitch…

North seemed to be fairing the best out of the three. He felt he was pretty far into the maze, and he was. The spirit of Christmas appeared to have the strongest will as well. The sand didn't catch his eye and he didn't seem to hear children laughing either.

The man kept his swords drawn in case he had to fight. He could tell Pitch would try anything to delay them, he felt it in his belly. North wasn't going to fall for the Nightmare King's tricks any time soon. With each fear that rose the large man slashed them with his blades and continued on with pride and confidence. He wouldn't let anything get in the way of him helping out someone he considered a son. North wasn't going to let Pitch off easy for tormenting Jack; he would make sure the Boogieman suffered just as equally.

North stopped on his little conquest and wondered. Was he able to communicate with the other two somehow? He thought was highly unlikely but knew if he could he would be able to help them. The man sheathed his swords, cupped his mouth with his hands, and called Jack and Bunny's names as loud as he could. He deeply hoped one of them heard his call.

Bunnymund heard something in the distance, it sounded like North was calling to him. He wasn't sure if it was real but decided to reply back, shouting a "yes" as loud as he could. Bunny waited a while before the voice spoke again. It said that Pitch was trying to delay them by having them deal with their greatest fears. Bunny scrunched up his nose and said he already knew that. The voice then asked if Jack even knew he had a weaker will than the others since he was much like a child. Jack… The Easter spirit's heart raced in anger at the thought that Pitch would even dare mess with his precious Jack.

Bunny called the boy's name at the top of his lungs and waited. He called out again but still didn't get a response. The man called a third time and heard a whimpered "yes" that sounded a bit close. The strained his ears and heard sniffling come from the other side of a wall to the left of him. The spirit walked to the wall that emitted the sound and put a hand to it. "Jack?" he said gently. The boy responded to the voice and kept sniveling. "He what's wrong Frostbite?"

"The kids…" he whimpered. "They…they don't believe in me…not even Jaime…"

"Hey, hey…it's not real," Bunny cooed. "Whateva happened was an illusion made by Pitch. He's tryin' to slow us down so we don't succeed."

Jack laid his head against the wall and asked if what he said was true. Bunny reassured Jack, several times. He sat at the wall and talked to Jack, calming him down for a few minutes until he felt shaking. The wall was shaking and the sand was dripping down like blood. It appeared to shine brighter and brighter with each passing second. The wall looked like it was going to explode or collapse. Bunnymund told Jack to stand clear of the wall and he too ducked behind a nearby wall for cover.

On either side they watched the wall as it shook and got brighter. They didn't know what was going to happen but hoped for the best. About a minute passed and the entire wall collapsed on itself. What remained was a large dust cloud of grey sand that sparkled vividly. When the dust cleared Jack and Bunnymund smiled wildly and ran to each other. They shared a tight embrace and a long kiss. The two were relieved to have each other.

When they separated they gazed at each other lovingly for a bit then Bunny suddenly remembered North. He called the oldest guardian's name as loud as possible and got a quick response. The older man asked what happened and Bunny was quick to explain. North was thrilled the two had each other so they could make it out safer. He yelled to them to stick to the right and continued on his mission.

Jack looked up to examine the hour glass and saw they had only thirty minutes left. He grabbed Bunny's hand and took off. "No offense mate," he said as he put Jack atop his shoulders, "but I do run much faster than you when you don't have your staff." Bunnymund ran through the maze and kept to the right. Jack checked their time periodically and let Bunny know how much time they had left. They called to North to check his status and he felt he was near the end.

Bunny ran ever faster at the ten minute mark. He had no clue how far in they were but wanted desperately to escape. Jack slid down to ride piggy back so he wouldn't fall off. He kept saying words of encouragement to his lover to build confidence. They would get out alive and they would win, then he looked at the timer; three minutes remained. The boy's heart sank knowing what miniscule time they had left and not knowing how far they were from the end of the maze.

Another minute passed and Jack's hopes started slipping away with not seeing an exit. Bunny noticed the young guardian's silence and turned his run into a sprint. He made a few more turns and on his last one he saw North waving wilding to them, calling their names. Bunny sprinted even faster and Jack's hopes were raised even high than when he first ran into the Easter spirit. Bunny didn't stop running and ran straight passed North, finally slowing to a stop when he realized they were out.

Jack hopped off Bunnymund and hugged him tightly. He was so grateful to be out of the maze he wanted to cry from happiness. North jogged over to them and gave the two one of his famous bear hugs. Neither didn't care that North was squeezing the air out of them, they were too happy.

The group's joy didn't last long however. They all heard an evil cackling and North set the others back on the ground. He drew his weapons once again and twirled them as he did so. Bunnymund pulled out his boomerangs and Jack just stood there on guard. They all stood back to back and looked around; trying to spot Pitch. All they could hear though was his twisted sinister laugh. "Pitch come out you coward!" North bellowed. Then they felt the wind change, it blew right in Jack's face and he held his arms in front as if to protect himself. The wind was strong enough to push Jack to the ground; he sat there and glared as Pitch emerged from the shadows.

"Oh how lovely it is to push around the little brat!" The Nightmare King laughed, "How I do enjoy making you be at my mercy!" the crazed phantom twirled the winter spirit's staff in his hands as if it were some kind of toy. Jack glared daggers at Pitch who didn't seem to care about the boy. The only thing he really cared about was making the spirit suffer. Pitch was ecstatic over the fear he could sense in Jack's heart, it made him laugh like mad. Jack wanted to throttle the Nightmare King's throat so badly when he got a hold of his staff. Pitch could tell but cared less, he continued playing with the guardian's staff; kicking up sand and hitting invisible balls about. He stopped suddenly and just hovered in midair, using his black sand for help, and then stared menacingly at Jack. The younger was confused; he looked to Pitch in bewilderment, wondering what he had planned next. In mere moments tentacles of black sand wrapped around Jack's limbs and hoisted him up to Pitch.

Jack struggled against his restraints but they only tightened around him. His breathing got heavier and his heart was racing; he was furious. The small spirit wanted to break free and clock Pitch square in his face. The phantom smiled crazily at Jack and floated with him over to a nearby ledge, letting the sand tentacles keep Jack on the ground. The small spirit struggled and tried breaking free again but the sand just constricted even more. "Oh Jack, you can't fight it," the Nightmare King chimed. "It'll just get tighter and tighter." With that a fifth tentacle appeared around Jack's neck and became as tight as the others. The boy gasped and struggled more, making the tentacles just get even tighter.

Bunnymund clenched his fists and glowered at the mad man with furry in his eyes. He wanted to kill Pitch. "You leave him alone Pitch!" the guardian screamed.

Pitch scoffed and blew off what Bunny had said. He really didn't care about the other two on the ground. All he wanted was Jack. The Boogieman stood over Jack as he was slowly being strangled by the black sand. The small spirit kept fighting as if the sand would actually give way but the grip only got worse. He knew he couldn't keep fighting much longer before passing out. Then Jack thought if he died there and then he would have died in vain. The kids wouldn't have any more snow and no fun spirit to save them when fear gets the better of them. He gave in and relaxed, gasping for precious air as the tentacles loosened their hold on his throat.

The other two, still on the ground below, gazed at Jack and Pitch and thought of how to save Jack. Bunny couldn't think of anything and North appeared to be having the same problem. The elder examined their surroundings and remembered the rules Pitch had set for the battle. They could use their powers to the fullest. "That was it," he thought; their powers. The larger man put a hand on Bunnymund's shoulder and whispered to him.

"Oh!" the other man exclaimed with a devious smile.


	6. Curse of the Virgin Snow (6)

Angel in the Snow

Chapter Six

Finally!

**WARNING: This chapter **_**does**_** contain sex in it. If you do **_**not**_** wish to read it stop reading around when North leaves the Warren.**

Bunnymund listened to North's plan carefully. It was bound to work, the old man's plans usually did. Bunny waited for Pitch to look at them before he did what North told him to. As if on cue the Nightmare King turned from Jack to see why they had become so quiet. He studied the expressions on both guardians, North appeared concerned and Bunnymund looked disheartened. The man opened a tunnel on the ground and vanished into the Earth. Pitch smiled wickedly at that and laughed even more than before. "It appears your friends don't care much about you to even try getting up here and save you," he beamed to Jack as he turned around to face the boy. Jack tried to not believe what Pitch said was true. He struggled against the sand again and during his fight he noticed the ground move behind Pitch.

From the little hole he noticed the tips of rabbit ears, grey rabbit ears. Then he saw some blonde hair and then Bunnymund's face. The man put a finger to his lips as to tell Jack to stay quiet and the boy complied, sort of. He still fought the sand and gagged when it choked him hard. Bunny was infuriated when he saw Jack being strangled; he couldn't lose his cool though, otherwise the plan wouldn't work. Carefully but quietly he rose up one of his boomerangs and reached it around the front of Pitch's ankles. He stopped for a moment and wondered why the phantom hadn't even noticed this in the first place. If this went as smoothly as Bunny hoped he would have had a good laugh about it.

The Easter spirit tightened his grip on the weapon and pulled it backwards hard; sending Pitch straight to the ground. The crazed man grunted when he landed and accidentally let go of Jack's staff, along with loosening the grasp on the sand tentacles that held the boy down. Bunnymund hopped out of his hole and tackled Pitch, keeping him pinned down. Jack saw what was going on and noticed the sand had completely disappeared from his neck and limbs. He sat up and saw his staff near the wall of the ledge and snatched it. The spirit stood up and towered over Pitch who found he had a pair of large, masculine hands around his neck getting tighter and tighter. Bunnymund was strangling him; he let rage get the better of him and wanted the Nightmare King dead.

Jack wasn't sure of what to do; he wanted the phantom just as dead as Bunny but knew it wasn't right. "Stop…" he said.

"What?! Are you forgetting that he stole your staff, haunted your dreams, and nearly killed you?!" the man scolded through gritted teeth.

Bunnymund was right, Jack knew that but he couldn't have Pitch die for what he did. Jack wouldn't be able to look at Bunny the same way. The children would somehow find out and then they may not even believe in the guardians anymore if they were known to kill others. Jack tensed up and looked to the ground in anger, tightening the grip on his staff. As he did so he felt the familiar feeling of the little frost that formed when he grabbed it; he could use his powers again. Jack thought for a moment and then had an idea. "Just stop, I have an idea."

The older guardian still kept hold of Pitch's neck but wasn't choking him this time, just kept him on the ground. He was a bit baffled but trusted Jack knew what he was going to do. The younger went behind Pitch and touched his staff to his feet, ice started to form around them and then creep up the slender figure. Bunnymund had gotten off the man before the ice got to him. The ice continued to encapsulate Pitch till it got up to his neck. Once everything but Pitch's head was formed in the ice Bunny lifted him up so Pitch was standing in a sense. "Gotta admit Frostbite, this was a bit better than what I had in mind," the man said as he tapped the ice.

"It won't really last here though since it's so warm. This is just temporary unless we put him somewhere that's always cold…" Bunnymund nodded in agreement then mentioned getting back on the ground first.

It was a little bumpy but all three were safely on the ground and in front of North who had a satisfied smile on his face. He laughed when he saw Pitch and the phantom frowned and groaned, feeling humiliated. The Nightmare King tried to break free but it was useless, Jack's ice magic was too powerful and had him held tight. The boy stood next to North and carried his staff on his shoulders, a pleased smirk on him. Bunny was also next to Jack, arms crossed and a similar expression painted his face. They had won, Pitch knew it too; he had been too cocky and got himself defeated all too easily and hated it. "So what do you plan on doing with me? Destroying me?" Pitch scoffed.

"Tempting but we are above that," North teased. "We'll just banish you to the South Pole for a while until you learn your lesson," he added as he pulled out his snow globe and opened up a portal to Antarctica. They all went through, Bunnymund carrying Pitch, and placed Pitch on the ground away from the ocean. The Boogieman tried struggling again but to no avail, he wouldn't be getting out anytime soon. The man sighed and accepted his punishment; he had made Jack suffer enough and assumed it was his turn. North had told Pitch one of the guardians would be checking on him every now and then and he would be released within a month or so. The guardian of wonder opened a portal back to the Warren and one by one each guardian stepped through. Jack was last and before he went through he looked over to Pitch who appeared to whisper something to him; "thank you" was all Jack could decipher. The boy nodded with a warm smile then disappeared before the phantom.

When the trio returned to the Warren all the sand had started to dissolve into the ground, including the hour glass. It was a strange yet beautiful sight. How the black sand glistened in the light that was returning and how elegantly it flowed into the earth. It was a spectacular sight to behold. Almost as if the Warren was being re-built from a horrible disaster. The place seemed to glow even brighter than before. At the end of the phenomenon there was only a small patch of sand left at the base of a bridge. Jack walked over to it and scooped some up with his hand, letting some of it stream off and back to the ground. Bunnymund walked over to him and put a comforting hand on the younger's shoulder. "We did it mate," he said gently. Jack nodded as he marveled the sand.

"Yeah…we did…" he agreed. As he tilted his hand and the let the sand gracefully fall back down he clenched his staff as tight as he could. Jack smiled from pure joy and flew up as high as he could. He was excited he could fly again and use his powers once more. The winter spirit flew about and froze random things, he made it snow here and there and was happier than ever. Bunnymund was thrilled Jack was back to his old self, he couldn't help but smile like an idiot and laugh a little.

Jack was laughing too, not at Bunny but at how happy he was. The guardian of fun was, well, having fun again; he felt at peace to be having fun. It was what Jack was meant to do and everyone knew it. North knew especially and looked upon the youngest guardian with a fatherly love towards a son. He cared about Jack so much that he wanted to call him his son sometimes. At times he did think they were related with how they had fun together like father and son and how they would bicker sometimes. It filled North's heart with joy think of Jack as one of his own. In fact, he felt the guardians were like a family. They would have their off days but always cared about each other and looked out for one another, just like today and when Jack was injured.

After a few minutes the spirit settled down and landed next to Bunnymund. They both shared warm smiles and entangled each other in a tight hug. Both were happy it was all over and no one got seriously hurt. North walked over and put a hand on either shoulder. He smiled brilliantly, his cheeks shining bright. "I am glad no one was hurt during this and no one had to. Pitch got what he deserved."

Jack chuckled, "A long, cold time out." Bunnymund laughed in response and so did North.

"Haha, yes. I must return to the Pole now. Jack, I would prefer you come back with me. It is safer there," North added as he pulled out his snow globe.

Jack looked at North and then to Bunnymund. He didn't want to go to the North Pole and didn't plan to live there. "I think I'll stay here," he said confidently. The older guardian nodded in compliance and went back to his home of wonder. Jack and Bunnymund were left alone, except for the golems, in the Warren. They walked around, hand in hand, enjoying each other's company. Both of them were happy to have each other and couldn't ask for anything different. Eventually they made their way back to Bunny's room and lay the bed; Jack had his head on the other's stomach. Bunnymund was stroking the younger's head gingerly. The small figure curled up to his love and placed his head on the Bunny's chest, listening to the gentle heartbeat.

Bunnymund seized the moment and slid his up under Jack's sweatshirt and traced little circles on the guardian's back. The warmth from the Easter spirit's hand caused Jack to emit a small sound of enjoyment. The man smirked at that then continued to make circles on the boy's back. Bunny's arm continued to send warm spurts through Jack's spine and the small guardian shuddered from the pleasure it gave him. He kissed the boy's head and kept his face there as he removed Jack's hoodie and tossed it to the floor.

Jack's face was far from his usual color, it was more of a rose red when he processed that he was without the only thing that covered his torso. The boy brought his arms up to cover his chest and tucked his head into it. Bunnymund chuckled lightly and wiggled his way out of his jacket and shirt. The warmth that radiated from him sent an interesting sensation through Jack's body that he was no longer embarrassed; he was warm and comfortable. He scooted closer to Bunny's body when he was made aware of a little problem he had, and then became red again.

The older man grinned at Jack and tilted the boy's head and looked into the ice blue eyes. He placed a kiss on the boy's lips who seemed to be less red now and more of a pink. They kissed again except instead of parting their lips stayed connected and Bunny's tongue slid itself into Jack's mouth. The winter spirit followed suit and had his tongue move around with his lover's. While their mouths were occupied Bunnymund placed his hands on Jack's pectorals and played with the flesh around the muscles. Jack made a pleased noise through his throat and leaned in closer, wrapping his arms around Bunny's neck. The guardian of hope smirked into another kiss and bit Jack's lower lip as they parted. He then made smaller kisses from the chin to the neck and began to nip at the skin, getting small moans from Jack. Bunny was careful not to draw blood and when he was done he kissed down the boy's chest to the top of his trousers.

He smiled deviously knowing there wasn't much to do in order to remove his love's pants. Bunny decided to tease Jack even more and kissed the bulge he found while his pants were still on. Jack huffed and moaned slightly still and was turning redder and redder by the second. Soon, the boy found himself trying to pull off his own pants in frustration. Bunnymund chuckled and ripped the trousers off and threw them across the room, not caring where they landed. He gave the bulge another quick peck then removed Jack's underwear very slowly.

The older guardian chuckled at how embarrassed Jack was to be completely naked in front of him. Bunny then covered Jack's member in wet kisses and ran his tongue on it several times; getting satisfying moans from Jack. Then Bunnymund placed his mouth over the hard flesh and sucked on it. He squeezed the boy's ass and got a plethora of moans and grunts in response. As Bunny continued to give Jack head he slipped a finger into the boy's entrance and got a good reaction. The smaller guardian moaned a bit louder and arched up his back from the sensation. Satisfied with the response Bunny slipped in a second finger and stretched the hole a little more; Jack moaned and squirmed from the feeling.

The guardian of hope didn't stop; he stuck in a third and final finger and stretched the entrance one last time before removing his mouth from the boy's erection. Bunnymund undid his pants and tossed them aside; he lingered over Jack and smiled wickedly. The small figure looked at his lover with mild concern. "Um…Bunny…"

"Yeah I know mate," Bunny said as he leaned his head to Jack's ear. "I'll go nice and slow for ya," he answered sensually then bit the winter spirit's ear, getting a small moan out of him.

Bunny lifted up Jack's lower half a bit and positioned himself right at the boy's entrance. Slowly and carefully the older pushed his member inside and other guardian; Jack let out a long, loud moan. Once the man was completely inside he slid out just as slow then pushed in. Bunny continued this rhythm for several minutes, gradually picking up speed and letting Jack get used to the feeling. The boy was in pain at first but after a while he began to enjoy the feeling greatly; moaning and crying out his love's name every now and then. Bunny finally picked up to a faster pace and thrust even harder than he was before. Jack arched his back from the sensation and his breathing got heavier and his moans got louder.

Jack gasped and shuddered when he felt his load spill out onto both of their stomachs. Bunny snickered and kept thrusting until he too unleashed his seed inside the small guardian. He panted for a bit then slowly pulled out of Jack and lay next to the winter spirit on his bed. Bunny wrestled the blanket from underneath them and pulled it over. Jack curled up next to the Easter spirit and held his hand.

"Hey Bunny?" Jack whispered.

"Yeah Frostbite?"

"I really liked that…" he said with closed eyes and a smile.

"Me too mate…me too…" The pair held each other for a few minutes and almost fell asleep before Jack had a sudden thought.

"It's not possible for guardians, despite gender, to get pregnant right?"

Bunnymund snapped his eyes open, he had no clue how to answer Jack's question. They were both male for starters so it should not have been scientifically possible. Though, becoming a guardian most of their physical aspects change, but how far did that go?


	7. The Lover (7)

Angel in the Snow

Chapter Seven

No…?

Bunnymund thought over Jack's question, not knowing how to respond. After some thinking he decided to tell the truth. "I have no idea," the spirit said flatly. The boy didn't respond however, he was already curled up to the guardian and fast asleep. Bunny chuckled and held Jack with his open arm and shut his eyes.

The next morning Bunny woke up to find Jack wasn't in bed. He didn't see the boy's clothes on the ground and his staff wasn't in the room either; though he could hear laughter coming from the main area of the Warren. Obviously Jack was still joyful he had his staff back. The older guardian got his clothes on and left his room to look for Jack. When he was outside he found several snow piles scattered about the Warren, some of the trees had snow, and there was a big patch of ice down the hill. The winter spirit was happily skating across it; giggling and smiling as if his staff had been gone for years. He was truly happy. "Come and skate with me Kangaroo!" he cheered.

Bunny smirked and pondered the notion. He couldn't really skate, rather he didn't know if he could. Though he wanted to keep Jack happy and went along with it. Bunny meandered down the hill at stopped at the base of the ice patch. Jack skated up to him and grabbed his hand pulling his love onto the ice. The older guardian was a bit nervous at first but once he got the feel for the ice he started to enjoy himself. The pair slid across the ice with pure ease and they danced around each other; almost making it look like a ballet. They moved around like that for several minutes before settling back down in the grass and laughing at the entire thing.

"That was fun," Jack sighed with a smile and staring at the high ceiling.

Bunnymund nodded. "Yeah…it was." His smile soon became a frown, "Hey Frostbite…" Jack turned his head in response. "What if…you know…you do get pregnant…?" Jack's expression soon became one of confusion. "I mean, it would be our kid…what would we name it? Heck how do we take care of it!?" Jack burst out laughing and placed a kiss on the spirit's forehead.

"Calm down you. I mean I am a guy, what is the likelihood I could actually get pregnant?" the two laughed about the wild claim and decided to travel to America to visit Jaime and his friends.

Four weeks later

Jack hadn't been feeling well for the past couple days and he didn't know why. He thought it was just his body getting used to the warmth from the Warren but wondered why it didn't happen sooner. He mentioned it to Bunnymund and he figured the same thing; though he kept a close eye on Jack. Guardians rarely, if ever, got sick and for Jack Frost to be sick was cause for suspicion. The pair made sure to take frequent visits to the North Pole in case it was Jack not being able to stand the warmth in the Warren. They also stayed at the South Pole for longer than planned when they released Pitch so Jack could relax more. It seemed to work but even in the extreme cold the small guardian still didn't feel well.

Then he threw up after another week of being sick. When he woke up his stomach took a turn for the worse and the contents of Jack's stomach were made visible. He didn't need to tell Bunny as he was there when it happened and they rushed over to North's to have Jack checked out. The boy was once again placed into the infirmary and North ran every last possible test on Jack. The oldest guardian waited for all the test results to come back before reading them all; he had the yetis record anything that may vanish before the rest. It would have been at least a week before all the results and testing was done, and Jack was not having a fun time.

Bunny tried keeping Jack calm by talking with him and staying with him like he did a couple months ago. This time though, Jack was able to at least wander around the workshop and explore. The boy found things to keep himself occupied and keep his mind off of what was going on. Last thing he needed was to be stressed out. It seemed like Bunny was more worried though, he wouldn't leave Jack's side for five minutes; the man didn't want anything bad to happen. The winter spirit didn't mind at first, he thought it was cute, though when it got to the third day it started to irritate him a little.

Jack managed to get away from his lover for a few minutes and went to talk with North about what was going on. He asked when the test results would be back and wanted to know if he would be alright. North didn't know how to answer the questions and told the boy to just not think about them. Jack then decided to ask the one question that's been burning in him for the past month. "Am I pregnant?"

The oldest guardian was at a loss. North stared at Jack with a puzzled expression for several seconds before speaking. "I do not know, Jack. When the results come back…"

"I don't care about when they come back!" Jack exclaimed. "I don't wanna wait for all them! Let me know what you—," Jack felt his stomach turn again and ran out of North's crafting room. He located a restroom and headed straight into it and emptied his stomach in the toilet. The boy panted and stayed where he was for a few minutes until his stomach finally settled down. North had followed Jack to the bathroom and waited for the boy to come out. The large man tried calling Jack's name but only got disturbing noises for a response. Bunnymund heard, and saw, what was going on and rushed over, worry on his face. North explained what happened and Bunny gave his suspicion of what was causing Jack to be sick.

North called to the boy and said he was going back to his work room with Bunny and at least got an "alright" from inside. The two men went to the small room filled with ice sculptures of toys and cluttered with papers. North rummaged through the papers and found the one he was looking for. He put on some reading glasses and read over the sheet carefully. The older man looked it over three times before looking at his long-time friend. "I really do not know what to say Bunny…" he sighed. "It appears you two were right…" North placed the paper back down and thought.

Bunnymund put a hand to his head and couldn't think of what to say. He was excited and scared at the same time. The Easter spirit asked North how it was possible and the only explanation the older man could think of was that when someone becomes a guardian their body goes through drastic changes. Even the oldest guardian didn't know how to explain the situation to his friend. All he could do was hug and comfort his friend as Bunny broke down in the room. The man finally decided to be scared.

Jack left the restroom, feeling better and walked back to North's crafting room to talk some more. Before he opened the door he heard noises coming from inside, noises of sobbing. The crying belonged to Bunnymund. Jack listened at the door for a while before he figured out what was going on. When he heard North talk about one of Jack's test results the boy felt a wave a relief wash over him for a few seconds before a wave of fear fell on him. He sank down to the floor and hugged his knees, he tried to calm himself but to no such luck. Jack was distraught, his body was shaking and tears rolled down his face like a downpour. He didn't want to believe what North said but he was always right, and he ran every single test possible.

The door to North's office opened and Jack was startled from the sudden noise. He tried to wipe his face so the other two wouldn't notice but it was useless, his noise was red from the sniffling and crying. Bunnymund was quick to notice when Jack stood up and held him tightly. He tried to act like North hadn't said anything about some of the test results. "What's wrong mate?" the Easter spirit asked. Jack didn't want to say anything and stayed silent for a bit. When he realized Bunny wouldn't let go he said what he heard them talking about and sobbed into Bunny's shirt.

The older man realized he had to be strong for them both. He ran his hand up and down the boy's back and tried to calm him down by talking softly. Bunny said what was happening was a miracle and couldn't be happier for both of them. He admitted he was a little scared but was extremely excited that their lives were going to change in a few months' time. North interjected his excitement about what was going to happen and Jack started to calm down a bit. Bunny walked the boy back to his room in the infirmary and sat down with him as North spoke.

"So it is safe to say that Jack is pregnant," the couple nodded in response. "Now Bunny knows this is the fourth time we had to deal with this so we are prepared…"

"Fourth time?" Jack questioned with slight concern. Bunny mentioned how Tooth had a few kids over the past few centuries. Jack questioned Bunny further about that and his love said it was a human that did it to her not him.

North went on and explained how a guardian's pregnancy was a little different than a human pregnancy. The first difference was that it took less time than usual, approximately five months; five or take a few days. At two months the gender of the child could be determined and not much else was different. Jack would still have the morning sickness, get strange cravings, have random mood swings, and have back pain was his stomach started getting larger. He wouldn't be able to use his powers as much while pregnant otherwise risk the baby's life. The boy would still be able to fly, make snow, and everything else just not as extreme as usual. Luckily the baby would be born sometime in autumn so it wasn't much of an issue.

The elder guardian left the couple alone and returned to what he was doing, feeling relieved Jack knew. Bunnymund held the boy close to him as they sat on the bed. "What are we going to name it?" Bunny asked softly.

Jack wasn't sure of a name, heck he didn't even know the gender of their child yet names flooded his brain like mad. "I don't know…I mean…can we wait to find out the gender first…?" Bunny chuckled with a nod then lay down with Jack on the bed, they were about to drift off to sleep when they heard a familiar buzzing sound. Tooth had come to the Pole and Sandy too from a faint glow outside the door. The pair smiled when their fellow guardians entered the room. Tooth was beaming and was talking too fast for anyone to understand and Sandy, well Jack still didn't understand the little symbols he used to communicate. Though the couple soon found themselves in a tight hug with the other guardians, they both chuckled lightly and hugged back.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I am so excited for you too!" Tooth declared. "A baby! How exciting! I remember the four kids I bared over the past couple centuries," she smiled. "I would have loved for them to become a guardian or something but I thought they were better off with parents that had time for them," she hovered in the air and was lost in thought about her previous children.

"Wait…" Jack intervened. "How were they able to live with humans when you aren't one?" the boy was entirely confused on what Tooth was talking about.

The Tooth Fairy went on to explain how she got pregnant by a male human that still believed in her. Each time she carried a child they had a chance of becoming one of the little fairies but they all turned out human; they were also boys and there weren't any male tooth fairies. Toothiana also explained that since Jack and Bunnymund were guardians their child had potential to be one; as long as the child was chosen by the man in the moon at least. The baby would still have abilities and grow as a normal child but eventually stop aging at some point; at what point they weren't sure but it was inevitable.

Sandy also "said" some words, which Bunny was gracious enough to translate for Jack. The guardian of dreams shared his excitement for the new addition and how he hoped it would become a guardian. He immediately wanted to be the uncle and Tooth declared to be the aunt, like there was any other choice. Jack had already decided North would be the child's grandfather, he was perfect for it. The four guardians talked a while and were eventually joined by the bringer of Christmas gifts. North had declared he was able to determine the exact date when the child would be born and everyone listened carefully as he spoke.

"October thirty-first!" he exclaimed with joy. Tooth was excited by the thought of having a baby born on Halloween and Sandy was just as ecstatic.

The couple on the bed were just as happy, especially Jack. Halloween was such a fun holiday to him and having his child be born on that day made him even more excited and anxious for it to come. All five guardians discussed what kind of guardian it would be if the man in the moon chose it to be a sixth guardian. Jack thought of mischief, a very fun and interesting trait in children. Bunnymund speculated loyalty and Tooth suggested kindness. Sandy made a laughter symbol for his idea. North was the last to put in his theory, he didn't want to decide the child's destiny and let the ideas he had simmer. The others tried to egg the oldest guardian on but it seemed like he wouldn't budge.

"Come on North," Bunny teased. "You gotta have at least one idea."

The large man sighed with a smile and was about to speak when a voice echoed in the small room. "Lies…"


	8. A Phantom's Prophecy (8)

Angel in the Snow

Chapter Eight

What?!

Laughter seemed to echo within the room. The lights dimmed for a few seconds as the snickering ensued. All six of the guardians looked around, they knew it was Pitch but they couldn't see him. Bunnymund held Jack tight and the boy gripped his staff for dear life. Sandy summoned his golden sand whips and North drew his swords. Tooth fluttered in the air and scanned the room constantly. None of them knew what Pitch was up to again but they all knew they wouldn't let him get away with it.

The phantom's voice echoed again. Declaring the child would be his and he would make sure it was evil as well. Possibly being the keeper of lies and deceit. Jack shot a glare at the walls in rage and shouted in protest. Bunnymund only held on to his lover even tighter. Sandy carefully examined the walls but could not spot Pitch's dreadful shadow on any of them, not even on the floor or ceiling. The Tooth Fairy beckoned for the Nightmare King to come out of the shadows and fight like a man. North gritted his teeth and clenched his blades with more power.

As soon as the laughter started, it stopped. The lights went back to normal and the room was quiet again. Jack wrapped his arms around his stomach as if to protect his unborn child. Bunny laid his head on the boy's shoulder and whispered calming words to him. Toothiana put a gentle hand on the winter spirit's other shoulder and looked at him with concern. Sandy patted Jack's knee and North looked on with worry. None of them wanted anything bad to come of the child.

"It'll be alright mate…" Bunny whispered. "I won't let 'im get to our kid…"

Jack shrugged everyone off of him and curled up into a protective ball. Bunny quietly asked the others to leave so they could be alone. The couple sat on the bed in silence, thinking of how to protect their child.

_Two Months Later_

It had been two months since Jack learned he was pregnant and since Pitch showed up at the Pole. He was once again back at Bunny's Warren as the warm climate was beneficial to the child's development. Jack's stomach was getting bigger now and he had to take it a lot easier. He still made an ice patch to skate around on but not as fast as usual, though he still managed to look graceful despite his girth. Bunny was watching his snow angel from the grass and enjoying the relaxing day they were able to have. Their day wouldn't be relaxing for long as Jack slid off the ice and reminded Bunnymund they had to go have the baby checked on at North's. The older man groaned and opened a tunnel that led to the North Pole.

When they arrived North was patiently waiting for them in the globe room. He hugged the pair warmly and led them to the infirmary. Tooth and Sandy were already in the room and there was an ultrasound machine next to the bed Jack was too familiar with. The boy took his usual spot on the bed and pulled off his hoodie, letting his growing belly show. Tooth couldn't help but let an "awe" escape her mouth, followed by a red blush from Jack.

North put a blue-green gel on Jack's stomach and turned on the machine. "All right everyone," he cheered. "Today we find out the gender of the baby!" Everyone smiled as North put the device on Jack and ran it across his belly. He pointed out various body parts then pointed to the defining feature that let everyone know the gender of the child. Then North noticed something to the right of the baby and ran the scanner over the area. Jack's expression suddenly became one of worry.

"Is there something wrong with the baby?" Jack started to pant from worry.

The older man shook his head. "No actually…it is just…" North studied the ultrasound carefully to be sure he was right. "Twins…"

"Twins?" Bunny questioned.

North moved his head out of the way and showed everyone what he was talking about. He pointed to the first baby they all just looked at then scanned over the second one that was there. Sure enough Jack was pregnant with twins; luckily they were the same gender. The room was glowing with joy that they would be welcoming two bundles of joy into the world instead of one. Tooth asked if they had at least one name picked out. The pair looked at the fairy and shook their heads to say they have not picked a name yet.

After a while everyone eventually left and the couple returned to the Warren to rebuild the room they had for just one child. Granted Bunnymund had to do most of the physical work Jack was still trying to help. It didn't take them that long luckily, all they had to do was expand the walls a bit and get a few more things. They were able to finish by Friday considering they were taking their sweet time. The room was a pastel yellow with colorful eggs lining the bottom line of the walls; both of the cribs were a mahogany and one had pastel orange sheets while the other had mint green.

Once the room was finished Jack and Bunnymund spent the next week on how to care for twins. Even though they were both guardians of childhood babies were a completely different territory for them. They asked Tooth for some advice since she had the memories of children threw baby teeth. Unfortunately the multicolored fairy wasn't of much help since she couldn't see the memories herself. She said her apologies and went back to her duties. The couple then went to ask North what he knew and he wasn't much help either then they realized Sandy was probably the most help. Sandy brought dreams to everyone, including babies. He was likely to know the most.

Considering they didn't know where Sandy was half the time they spent quite a while just looking for him. Eventually Jack and Bunny spotted him somewhere in Sweden. Jack flew over to him and asked to join him on the ground with Bunnymund. The younger spirit let the older guardians do the talking while he caught his breath. By that point his stomach was pretty big and he had less energy. His back hurt more and he kept eating the strangest things. Just the other day Jack had eaten strawberry ice cream with carrots in it. He was pretty lucky though. Each time his back was in pain Bunnymund was there to rub it and make Jack all better. He also smiled warmly and looked at his protruding belly whenever he felt the twins kick. It kept Jack's spirits up in knowing it would all be worth it come Halloween.

Bunnymund and Sandy finished conversing after a while and Bunny filled Jack in on all the important stuff; turned out that Sandy knew just about everything for the caring of twins. Jack felt relieved with all the new information they got and figured he would be able to sleep soundly for a while knowing what he needed to know. Or so he thought. When Jack went to sleep that night it was anything but pleasant.

The teen awoke in his dream and it seemed to start out nicely, the twins were born and they were around the age of three in the dream. Jack and Bunnymund were playing with them in the Warren. They appeared to be playing a game of hide and seek and Jack was the seeker. He finished counting and looked around, the first person he found was Bunnymund hiding behind one of the large trees. The two guardians walked together to look for the twins. Jack and Bunny searched for several minutes and started to get worried about their kids. They tried calling out to them but didn't get a response from either child. Jack started to panic and search around every corner.

The winter spirit flew in the air and even checked the higher places; Jack thought the twins couldn't get up there but he never knew. Bunnymund ran around on the ground, pushing things out of the way and lifting things but had no luck. Jack landed on the ground, his eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks were tear-stained. He was utterly distraught that the kids went missing. Bunnymund tried comforting Jack and tried to reassure him they would find them but it seemed useless.

Bunny and Jack turned around when they heard a noise from the tree behind them. There was snickering coming from it and Jack's face started to lighten up when he recognized it as his children's laughter. He ran over to the tree and looked around but couldn't see anything. Then some leaves fell from in front of him. Jack looked up and the twins were sure enough in the tree. The young guardian reached up to try and get them down but the twins seemed to "seep" away from him. Almost as if they _melted_ into the shadows. Jack was perplexed, he didn't know his kids had their powers yet, let alone powers like...Pitch.

Jack continued to hear the snickering of his children and tried to follow it. At the same time his dream started to transform. Bunnymund had faded out and the area twisted into a single floor with a crimson carpet that had a golden trim. The walls were pure black and somehow the hall had a natural light in it. Jack didn't pay much attention though; he only wanted his kids back in his arms. He ran flew down the hall as fast as he could, it seemed to have no end yet the teen felt he was close to the twins.

Another gust of wind blew into Jack and knocked him to the ground; his staff flew out of his hand and vanished into thin air. The winter spirit didn't have time to care and continued the chase except on foot now. After a while he did see a light at the end of the long hallway. It wasn't until he was several feet from the exit that he noticed the laughter stopped. How long had it stopped for? Did he even hear laughter? Jack stood in place and listened carefully. He started to hear the snickering again, right behind him. Jack turned around to find his twins walking out the exit and towards a shadowy figure, Pitch Black.

It looked as though the guardian of fun wasn't able to move from his spot and save his children from the phantom. Jack struggled against whatever was holding in place but it was to no avail. "Pitch don't you _dare_ touch my children!" Jack screamed with furry in his eyes. The Nightmare King paid no attention to the struggling guardian and only smiled warmly at the toddlers as they made their way to him. Pitch scooped them up in his arms and the twins curled up to him.

"Seems like the children know who will be better at teaching them to use their abilities," the phantom teased. Jack's eyes were filled with pure terror. "Oh come now, you must have known. The children wouldn't be very useful guardians given their birthdate," he continued. "They were best suited as the keepers of lies and deceit, it was obvious," Pitch melted back into the shadows with the twins in his arms and Jack was expelled from the nightmare. The young guardian shot straight up and was panting. He looked around to make sure everything was normal. His stomach was still big and Bunnymund was still fast asleep. Jack lay back down and tried to sleep again, he would tell Bunny about the dream when they were both awake.

The following morning Jack woke up sometime around noon. He left the comfort of his bed and got himself dressed; since his stomach was larger North gave him a larger sweatshirt to wear for a while. The winter spirit walked out into the Warren and found Bunnymund by the paint river. Jack walked over to his love and greeted him with a kiss. The teen sat himself in the grass and put his head on Bunny's shoulder. They sat like that for a while before Jack sighed. Bunnymund asked what was up and Jack explained the nightmare he had in detail.

Within minutes the two were at the North Pole looking for North. Jack wasn't too happy with such a rational move but was in no position to argue. One of the yetis pointed to the small crafting room while they searched. Bunnymund burst through the door and surprised North; Jack waddled in behind him. The oldest guardian asked what was going on and Bunny had Jack explain.

"Jack you need to stay here for the rest of the pregnancy," North said flatly. The boy argued but North wasn't going to have any of it. Bunny tried to make it better and said he would stay as well; he didn't have much choice anyway.

North lead them to a spare room he had for whatever reason. There was a king-sized bed with a red and white comforter, white pillows, and random Christmas junk lying about. The room was kind of like a small apartment except it didn't have a kitchen, just a bedroom, small sitting room, and bathroom. Jack tried to settle himself in while Bunny was already lazing about on a couch in the sitting room. The younger guardian knew North's and Bunny's intentions were good but he thought they were going a bit too far by keeping him at the pole for a few months. Just so Pitch couldn't do anything to the twins when they were born.

Jack tried to look at the plus side of it all though. He could have more people taking care of him and spend more time with Bunny. The young guardian felt a blush creeping onto his cheeks. Before Bunny could notice it Jack crept the bedroom and hid behind the door, allowing time to recompose himself. He took a deep breath then opened the door to exit only to find Bunnymund blocking his way. The older guardian took Jack into his arms and carried him to the couch. Bunny sat on the couch and held Jack in his lap. The Easter spirit rubbed the boy's back until Jack started nodding off.

"Hey Kangaroo?" Jack whispered.


End file.
